Sacrifice
by Forbidden-savior
Summary: Anon request: In the final battle against the Wicked Witch, Regina sacrifices her life to save everybody. Emma brings her back to life with true love's kiss. Hook and Neal cry.


**This is for the lovely Anon, I got a bit carried away and decided to just post it here. Hope it meets your expectations :)**

* * *

The battle was at its peak, magic and fire color the night sky. Regina wasn't sure how much longer she could Wicked Witch was powerful, more so than she could remember. As tired as she was Regina fought back with all her might. She'd just got Henry back, she couldn't lose him again. Not to this green freak.  
"Getting sleepy?" The Witch calls out, dodging the flame shooting past her skull.

"Not in the least." Regina snarls, feeling herself grow weaker with every stroke. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Emma and Gold working together to ward of the pack of Flying Monkeys swooping down towards the compact group. The poor fools wouldn't stand a chance, not with the hoard of monkeys still circling in the sky at every angle.

She had to save them. It was the least she could do, after all the pain she caused. They were all in danger now because of her, if she had died back when Greg had captured her they wouldn't be in the mess they were in. Regina knew what she had to do.

She slows her magic down, reining her power back a notch. The Witch takes note of her action, a sinister grin slow forms across her face. She thrusts her power towards Regina with great force, making the former queen stumble back. Still grinning The Witch gathers all her power together, a ball of green and red forming between her palms.

"Such a shame it had to end like this, Regina. We could've had a great future together." her voice saddens slightly the power making her body shudder.

"I made a great life for myself. I found that I don't need power to be happy." Regina glances over at her family once more. To her surprise and fear she meets Emma's frightened blue gaze. "I have a family now."

"Mother wasn't enough for you?"

"I wasn't enough for her. Not until it was too late." Regina quickly turns back to her green-faced enemy. "And neither were you. But we can't change that now, can we?"

The Witch hesitates momentarily, her features drooping. After a beat she composes herself, her emotions twisting back into anger. "Oh well, I guess this is goodbye, dear sister. I'm sorry it had to end like this." with a shriek The Witch thrusts her palm outward, shooting the power towards the brunette at a God-like speed.

Emma had stopped fighting altogether. Her eyes widen in horror as she sees the ball of energy hit Regina square in the chest, blasting her backwards into the street.

"Regina!" She calls out, her magic fading out as she races towards the still woman. "Oh God..." her voice cracks, not believing her eyes. The radiant, outspoken woman lay lifeless in her arms. "No..no please..."

"How unfortunate." The Witch speaks up, tone dripping in mock sympathy. "It seems my dear sister has left us. Tragic." with a flick of her hand she calls to her army of monkeys. They back of the group at once, coming to hover beside the woman.

Emma clutches Regina's body tightly, tearing spilling down her cheeks. "She was your family, how could you!?"

"It was quite simple, really. She abandoned me when I needed her."

"So death was the best revenge!?"

The Witch smirks. "If you hadn't noticed, Savior, my family isn't the most forgiving." she strokes one of the monkeys heads. "I did what I raised to do." her eyes narrow. "What does it matter to you? What were you to my sister?"

"I'm her..." Emma hesitates realizing she really didn't know how label her relationship with Regina."Friend..."

The Witch snickers. "She doesn't have friends."

"Well she does now. Friends who loved her." Emma stares murderously at the green woman. "You've done what you came for, leave us alone."

"Very well. My work here is done." with a swipe of her hand a broom appears in front of the woman. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Savior. Give my respect to my dearly departed sister." she mounts the broom and rides off into the pitch black sky a puff of black smoke lingering behind.

Silence rings out across the street. Only Snows quiet sobs into David's chest are audible. Emma strokes Regina's hair back softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. She feels a hand press against her shoulder, squeezing soothingly. She glances up to she Henry standing over her, big brown eyes glistening.

Wordlessly they embrace, needing the others comfort. "Henry, I-I'm so sorry..."

"Me too. But there was nothing we could do. She sacrificed herself for us, she got to be the hero she always wanted." he whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around his birth mother.

Emma hugs back, her frame shaking as she sobs. "I know. But her happy ending wasn't this. It can't be." she slowly releases him to look back down at the woman. "She deserved so much better." Her cheeks were still rosy from the brisk air. The strong-willed woman couldn't be dead. she was one of the most powerful people Emma knew, Regina Mills doesn't just...die.

Henry looks on, sniffing. He suddenly pauses eyes widening. "Maybe you can change it."

"What do you mean?"

"You told the Witch she was your friend right? So maybe friendship is her happy ending."

Emma's eyebrows furrow. "I'm not following."

Henry sighs at his mothers' stagnant thought process. "You have to kiss her, Mom."

"What?" Emma glancing down at the brunette. "Doesn't that only work for True Love?"

"Maybe your friendship is enough to make it love." Henry explains, is faith restoring rapidly. "Or maybe it's something more."

Emma shakes her head. "Kid, I don't think this will work..."

"Well we still have to try!"

Emma sighs, looking over to the silent group. Belle and Tink stare sadly back at her, as do her parents. Gold is off to the side, leaning heavily against a truck. Neal and Hook watch Emma's warily, waiting for her decision. Biting her lip Emma leans forward, pressing her lips softly against Regina's.

The group all lean forward expectantly, as Emma continues to kiss still red lips. She slowly breaks apart blinking rapidly. "See kid, I told you it wouldn't work." she tell her son sadly.

Disappointment runs through her veins, she had hoped something would work even if it was just friendship to Regina. Their relationship wasn't something she had given profound thought about, it had been more of a 'whatever happens happens' kind of deal. Besides, Regina's heart was too full of love for Henry to have room for anyone else.

Or perhaps not. Regina had begun to stir in Emma's arms, her breathing picking up as she bolts awake. She gazes up at the shocked faces around her, eyes lingering on one in particular.

"Emma?"

Emma wraps her in a tight hug. "Regina! You...woke up." she realizes in awe. "I woke you with True Love's kiss..."

"Yes, I suppose you did." Regina struggles to sit up. "Why did you save me?"

"Well I think that much is obvious now. I need you, Regina, we all do." she smiles down at the woman. "I-I love you." she realizes this was true all along. She had fallen in love with the Evil Queen.

Regina's eyebrows rise in awe. "You love me?"

"I think the very fact that you're able to ask that question is proof." Emma smiles, leaning towards her. "Do you love me?"

"The kiss only works if both people share the same emotions. So I'll let you figure that out yourself, Miss Swan." Regina returns the smile, closing the small distance between them to share a sweet kiss.

Henry grins down at the two. "See I told you, good always wins."

David and Snow show up beside him smiling lightly. "Who would've thought Regina's happy ending would be made by us?" Snow smiles at her husband, leaning against him.

He chuckles. "I think Regina owes us."

Tink hands Belle a handkerchief as the woman sobs happily for the two new-found lovers. Smirking, Tink pierces over at Hook. "Are you crying as well?"

The pirate quickly wipes his eyes. "No! A bit of wind got into my eyes." he glances over to Neal and Gold. "Now I think your boy is crying there, Gold." he quickly comments.

Neal clears his throat. "I wasn't! I-I just yawned and my eyes started to water."

Tink snickers. "I'd say you two are upset you weren't chosen by Emma."

Hook glares at the fairy. "No, I'm a bit shocked to say the least. Who would've thought Swan rode that side of the waves..." he shakes his head sadly, fresh tears springing into his eyes.

Neal sighs. "I'm just happy no one was seriously hurt. Its been a long day..."

Having finally broken away from the kiss, Regina casts the emotional men a smirk. "Don't get down on yourself. It was bound to happen eventually. After all, who could resist a queen?" she grins up at Emma, who kisses her passionately.

Neal groans as Hook chokes down a sob. "You got anymore rum left?"


End file.
